Grapple Passion
by Spiritt
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for HieiBotan.
1. Lock the Door

**Title:** Lock the Door  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing/characters:** Hiei/Botan  
**Word Count:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.  
**Summary:** "I'm not interested in females right now…"  
**A/N:** N/A

* * *

"I'm not interested in females right now…"

She smiled weakly, half jokingly and half facing reality. "So you're interested in males, then?" He did not answer, not because she spoke the truth, but because she spoke like him. Like a sword, cruel and cold, but filled with disappointment. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me..."

"Its fine," he replied, glancing at her for the first time since her confession. His crimson eyes locked upon hers, those bright misfortune eyes. He could not pull away and she continued to gaze upon, enchanting him until he turned swiftly, and the silence stunned them again.

She left soon after, with a poorly hidden lie, unable to bear the rift of their friendship. He did not look when she left; he no longer met her gaze. He was cautious. To stare in her eyes once more, to open the door to her feelings, her heart, her soul-

He was afraid his eyes would betray him, and unlock the door to his truth as well.  



	2. Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing/characters:** Hiei/Botan  
**Word Count:** 221  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Nude Hiei  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.  
**Summary:** She had dreamed of her guardian ever since she began white magic.  
**A/N:** This is a piece I was working on for a fan-fiction. I'm probably not going to continue it though.

* * *

He had stood in the middle of her living room, his naked body graced with blood, one hand clenched upon his side with the other gripping a katana. His hair stood up, extraordinarily, blending with the darkness of night. He stared at her with bitter crimson eyes, observing her as she did him. She found herself unable to budge until he turned, examining her household with mild curiosity.

Was this her guardian?

She sucked in a deep breath when he turned to her again. She could see the steel from his sword glimmer in the light. The silence deepened until she found the nerve to realize he waited for her words. "Are you my guardian?" she asked quietly, intimidated by his gaze.

"Yes," his voice befitted his appearance well, deep with a hidden edge. He eyed her again before asking bitterly, "You summoned?"

She ignored his tone of voice, still watching him. She wanted to keep her eyes away from his exposed lower half. "You're covered in blood," she noted dumbly.

"Yes."

"You're naked too."

"So dress me," he replied smoothly, stirring, cruising towards her. She panicked, throwing her book at him. He caught it with his free hand, smirking slightly before observing the book. "So you are definitely my master."  



	3. A bunch

**Paper Cranes**  
Her room was filled with paper cranes. Foil, newspaper, scrap, colored paper, and fabric coverings. Every addition was a step closer.  
A secret kiss. A petite crane of gum wrappings.  
A lingering gaze. Crane of Sunday's newspaper.  
The midnight visit. The crane of designed art.  
A thousand paper cranes. A thousand dreams.  
Every crane was a step closer. When she's done, her thousand paper dreams will soar. She'd watch them, and hope her wish would come true.

* * *

**Middles**  
Strength wise, he was skilled and she was clumsy.  
Socially, she was constant and he was rare.  
Emotionally, he was closed and she was open.  
They were polar opposites. Farther then ever possible. But they would meet halfway, and shatter the balance of humanity.  
Together, they were the middle.

* * *

**Bonds**  
"How is this any fun if you keep getting out of them?" cried Botan, sighing as she worked on the silk ties once more. Hiei smirked.

* * *

**Books**  
Although her books spoke of tall, kind, and men of romance, Botan always thought different. He was vulgar, bitter, and in no means large. He used mockery as jokes and was lacking much needed color. Still, he was always there. He made her day worthwhile with limited words. She saw no tall or short, only the honor Hiei had shown. This, she thinks, is what makes the man. And that's unlike anything she'd find in a _book_.  



	4. 1 Sentence

** Title: **1 Sentence, 50 themes.  
**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing:** Hiei and Botan  
**Theme set:**Alpha  
**Rating:** I'm guessing PG to R...maybe a little over-rated but I don't want to be...mobbed or something... ;;

1-Comfort  
He knew he could not provide her with the reassurance she needed, he was not that kind of demon, but continued to watch over her with his usual frowning face.

2-Kiss  
Her pink pouting lips brushed across his own for a mere second in time, and everything he felt of her washed away into complete shock, although he had no time to think about that as he replied to her call passionately.

3-Soft  
"Are you sure there's no secret?" she asks, only getting a irked two-lettered reply as she ran her fingers through his large mounts of black hair, marveled at how soft and attracting it was.

4-Pain  
Hiei swatted her hand away, standing up weakly as his chest became damp with crimson liquid pouring thickly from a deep cut, declaring to her worried face that he- who had protected her from a once fatal wound- can withstand a "tiny scratch."

5-Potatoes  
He watched her through the corner of his eye as her delicate fingers grasped the dirty spud, checking it thoroughly before placing it inside a bag, then catching his sly eyes and smiling; he blushed and set his eyes somewhere else.

6-Rain  
He wasn't fond of it, as it damped the fire inside of him slightly, for when it poured Botan stayed at Reikai and left Yukina and secretly himself disappointed.

7-Chocolate  
She had once given him the wonderful rich brown delight packaged in silver wrapping in hopes he could connect it together himself, but all he merely asked was why is was called Kisses when it certainly had nothing to do with chocolate.

8-Happiness  
He came to a conclusion by himself that she couldn't find it with him and that he could only bring her sorrow as he pushed her away, leaving her bewildered, confused, and gloomier then she could ever be.

9-Telephone  
He usually ease dropped on Botan's daily telephone calls to Keiko, finding the expression on her face priceless as he dropped hints of what he heard here and there.

10-Ears  
He had seen the detective's woman drag him by the ear to serve as part of his punishment and, touching his own gingerly, hoped Botan did not take tips from her.

11-Name  
"From now on, you'll no longer call me onna, but Botan," she said as she listed various names she would call him if he didn't comply, but never had to repeat them ever again.

12-Sensual  
When he sparred with his companions it was often that she would watch from the side-often joined by the other girls- and watched pointedly as perspiration formed on his forehead, smiling slightly if it came with a bare-chested bonus.

13-Death  
"I don't think I have to worry about that, Keiko," Botan says, "He's as close to death as he'll ever be."  
14-Sex  
Koenma didn't need to ask questions to why she was late since the disheveled clothes, hastily done hair, and the enormous grin upon her face told everything.

15-Touch  
They were all naturally shocked when Botan sudden wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, but was more surprised when Hiei did not pry her off and stood there patiently until she felt better, merely giving her a curt nod as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

16-Weakness  
She had a tough time reassuring him she would not be a weak link to his enemies until she landed a right hook on his cheek in annoyance, which was slowly replied with a demand he train her.

17-Tears  
Botan quickly found out there was no use of tears every time he was at the brink of death, since she would find herself running out of tears to shed.

18-Speed  
They were grateful for his legs and her oar, since both disliked explaining their last minute shags to the others if they were late.

19-Wind  
He was going faster then the wind itself, a gleam of pride in his eyes as he pushed himself harder, until he heard a tiny squeak in his arms where Botan resided, bearing tiny cuts on her exposed skin.

20-Freedom  
He was no longer bound to the Reikai Tanteis anymore once he finished atonement for his crimes, causing Botan to bite her lip slightly at the news she had yet to hear until he disappeared.

21-Life  
Never could she have predicted another chance at life, a chance at new friends, but most of all she would never had imagined spending a life with the ruthless cold demon she once feared.

22-Jealously  
There was a beast within himself, urging him to call forth his katana and swipe off a lock of the pretty boy's hair and maybe accidentally take his head, but he forced it down, reminding himself continually that Kurama was only going over the mission with her…but it never hurt to keep an eye out.

23-Hands  
The foggy marshes they traveled through gave her a ghastly feeling of emptiness and despair, only finding the reassurance and confidence she needed as she entwined her digits with his roughly calloused ones.

24-Taste  
She didn't taste like the candy or like death but of chocolate covered cherries, her favorite delight, which was slowly becoming Hiei's as well.  
(Candy referring to Botan Rice Candy; Chocolate cover cherries dedicated to Crystal Koneko)

#25-Devotion  
"You'll come back soon, right?" she asks; he nods and that's the last she hears of him.

#26- Forever  
"And do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife…till death do you part?" The minister asks, and Hiei could only reply truthfully, "So I'm stuck with her forever?"

#27-Blood  
He stood in front of her, sword red, eyes cold, and with a monotonous voice asked if she had sustained injuries from the now dead demon before her; all she could think of is the blood stained on her.

#28-Sickness  
It did not dawn on him to think sleeping in the rain could cause such a sickly disease but there were no complaints as Botan slept at his side, always there to tend to his needs, whatever they may be.

#29-Melody  
The first night they shared a bed settled in uncomfortable silence, until she drifted to sleep and dreamed of a fire demon humming in her ear, the raspy voice soothing her nerves and the melody easing the tension.

#30-Star  
They had seen the shooting star and she closed her eyes, opening them once she felt the rough hands hold her own; it was not what she wished for, but it'll do.

#31-Home  
There was no home for them-a demon and a ghost-but when thinking of the word they come across a simple phrase: "Bingo" to him and "Hn" to her.

#32-Confusion  
Botan laughed nervously under Yusuke's stare, telling him repeatedly, "You must have mistaken us for someone else; I wouldn't dare to kiss Hiei, let alone be around him!"

#33-Fear  
She herself often feared the thought of him walking out on her-he was the best thing that'd happened to her- and little did she know he had the same feeling.

#34-Lightening/Thunder  
The flashes of light showed of the secret hidden for so long; one stroke of light and the pair could be seen in the rain, the second and they were gone.

#35-Bonds  
The fire demon's pride did not permit him to lower his head and with shackles around his hands he walked off, eyeing them all except one blue haired girl, the only one reason he regretted his crimes.

#36-Market  
Maikai's black markets were not safe for her, women were always placed on sell in such a foul place-no doubt she was fair enough to be snatched-so he watched her carefully, lowering the eyes any demon that glimpsed at her.

#37-Technology  
She herself found it hard to believe Hiei knew how to work the computer, his eyebrows furrowed and furiously typing away so she left him alone, but if she had joined his side she would have known he was still attempting to turn it on.

#38-Gifts  
Gift-giving was hardly ordinary upon his part, but the love was still expressed and she could give up the dreams of chocolate boxes and flowers for that.

#39-Smile  
"Since you don't smile much…" Hiei stared at the large yellow sticker she had placed on him, scowling at its beaming face.

#40-Innocence  
Botan watched him leave, her shoulders slumped and pink lips whispering what he had said, "You don't know…"

#41-Completion  
She curled up against him, his body fitting with hers, their breathing becoming one, and the differences forgotten; this was yin and yang.

#42-Clouds  
At the same time everyday, he would look into the sky, waiting impatiently on the inside until a fleck of pink surfaces from a puff of clouds and lands by him with a cheeky grin.

#43-Sky  
The sky told her mood; when she smiled it was sunny, when she cried it rained, and when he left it flooded.

#44-Heaven  
"Demons aren't supposed to go to heaven," he had explained once, but Botan had merely replied, "Demons aren't suppose to be with ferry girls either."

#45-Hell  
He had once angered Botan and she refused to talk to him for weeks; he wouldn't admit it, but that was the worst pain he could have ever felt.

#46- Sun  
Botan had planned a summer picnic once, and when the day came they found themselves running to shelter as it poured; Botan refused to leave and sat there in her sun dress, getting soaked until a black cloak was thrown over her.

#47-Moon  
"I know a place where the moon shines the brightest," she had said mischievously, and-after a reluctant agreement to ride her oar-he found himself in the air, closer to the moon then he's even been.

#48-Waves  
The day Yusuke came back, he had watched her, running into the waves of the sea with an expression of pure happiness, and he knew that maybe she might be able to find that kind of joy with him.

#49-Hair  
He had never questioned if her hair color was real, but was once found searching through her bathroom for hair dye, which ended in a heated argument about what color is natural and how you will never find hair that'll naturally stay up.

#50-Supernova  
At the start of the New Year, Botan had been left to work by orders of the prince, her foul mood thickening the air around her until she was greeted by a box filled with supernovas yet to be lit and a monotonous voice saying, "Ningens call them Firecrackers, we can light them in Koenma's office."


End file.
